


Palentines 2018 prompt fill

by MoonlightBrunette



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Catching Up, Cullen and Cass as old friends, Gen, Gen Work, also mabari puppies, just hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBrunette/pseuds/MoonlightBrunette
Summary: A little ficlet I wrote for Cele, for our Palentine's 2018 exchange.The prompt:What friendship relationship would you like to see in your Palentine?Cullen & Cassandra!Where should your Palentine be set?A kennel.  Also, if you can make them both old farts that would be awesome.What wildcard element should go in your Palentine (e.g. animal, organ, color, etc.)?Eels.





	Palentines 2018 prompt fill

“Commander.” Her voice is instantly recognizable, even after all the years that have passed. Cullen turns, offers her a small smile. “I was told I could find you out here.”

“No longer Commander, just Cullen now. I find being out here relaxing,” he says, placing the wriggling Mabari puppy back into the wooden whelping box with its siblings. They are a rambunctious lot, all bellies and squeaking muzzles. Cullen chuckles as they tumble over each other, each vying for the warmest part of the enclosure.

Cassandra comes to stand beside him, giving a small laugh herself when she witnesses the antics of the pups. Her hair is still short, shot through with strands of silver. “How have things been? It seems ages since we’ve spoken last.”

“Things are going well,” he responds, running a hand through his hair. “We’ve been able to make quite a difference for a lot of people who wouldn’t have made it otherwise.”

“I’ve heard many positive things about your sanctuary in recent years. It’s nice to see you doing so much good for those who need the help.”

“The sanctuary wouldn’t be what it is without the generosity of Divine Victoria. I owe her much.”

“We all do,” Cassandra responds, looking away from the puppies.

“Have you eaten lately?” Cullen gestures toward the main building. “Lunch will be served soon; it would be nice to catch up after all this time.”

She nods, and they fall into step with each other as they walk.

“How is your work with the Seekers going?”

“Very well, thank you. We have many promising recruits, and more show up all the time. We are building the order into something to be proud of, those who would protect the innocent and right injustice. Without a place like this, a place where they can recover from their addiction, we wouldn’t have near as many recruits as we do. The Maker has smiled upon your endeavor Cullen.”

“Thank you Cassandra. Being able to do this...it has meant a lot to me.”

He held the door open for her as they made their way inside. There were several tables set up in the room; some of them had people gathered together enjoying the afternoon meal. The sounds of conversation drifted by as they made their way to a table. Cassandra sat down while Cullen went to fetch them some food.

He returned shortly with two bowls, placing one in front of her. “The stew this week is exceptionally good,” he said, handing her a spoon. “We had an… incident a few weeks ago with rations.”

“Oh?” Cassandra lifted an eyebrow, curious as to the nature of the incident.

“Our shipments were changed somehow, and we ended up with a few casks of eels instead of our regular provisions.” He heaved a weary sigh, stirring his stew.

Cassandra did her best to stifle a laugh, taking a bite of her food instead.

“We made do, of course, but I don’t think the poor cooks ever want to see another eel as long as they live.” He chuckled at that, and she joined in.

They ate the rest of their meal together, speaking of the days of the Inquisition. Who was still in contact, what they were up to, those that had separated and those that no one seemed to hear from anymore. When they had finished, they walked together back down towards the kennels.

“It has been nice to see you again Cassandra,” Cullen said, walking past the rows of whelping boxes, some full of puppies with their mothers. He noticed the way Cassandra gazed at them as they passed, and it gave him an idea.

“What is the purpose of so many dogs, Cullen? I understand they are more than just pets here in Ferelden, but it seems you have so many.”

“Some are bred and sold to noble families around Ferelden, to help bring income we can use to support the sanctuary. We use many as therapy dogs, when our patients are feeling up to caring for something other than themselves. It gives them a purpose, a routine they can build their days around. For others, spending time with a dog helps to lift their spirit and bring an amount of joy to their days. Would you like to hold one?” He had stopped near an enclosure that held older puppies, fully weaned and ready to be separated from their mother.

“Oh, I… I don’t think I could.. I mean, certainly I wouldn’t know what to do with a puppy…”

While she stammered her protests, Cullen reached down and chose one of the little girls, a pretty mix of caramel brown and white. He placed the pup in Cassandra’s arms, and her protests halted. The puppy started to lick her chin, and she was instantly smitten.

“She seems to like you already,” Cullen chuckled as Cassandra cooed over the pup. “She’s 9 weeks old, more than ready to have a new home.”

Cassandra’s eyes lit up as she scritched the puppy’s ears. “Do you… are you saying she could come with _me?_ ”

“Of course,” Cullen smiled. “I can think of no one better to raise such a fine pup.”

Cassandra kissed the puppy on the top of the head, shifting it in her arms for a better grip. “Thank you Cullen. You are a good friend.”

He reached out and gave the pup another scratch behind the ear. “You are as well, Cassandra.”


End file.
